Love is War
by BloomFreenz
Summary: Nanami Haruka is the princess of Crystal Palace, their Palace was destroyed, and, in order to protect her, the King send him to Shining Mansion where she met seven prince... What do you think will happen to her? Warning: OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

* * *

"Nanami-san! Kindly bring the cups here!" I heard the kitchen head calling me, I quickly rushed to the kitchen and hand him the cups. "Here." I mumbled. "Woah~ You're improving.. It must be because of me. Muahahahahaha~" That annoying laugh is enough to make me go out of the room.

I am Nanami Haruka, the princess of Crystal Palace. I'm currently staying here at Shining Mansion because my own father sent me here. It was 10 years ago when our palace was attacked by the Raging Empire, we aren't prepared for the attack. The Emperor of Raging Empire, named Otori ordered his soldiers to kill my mother, the Queen of Crystal Palace. I heard that Otori was really obsess with my mother, but mother loves another man, these made Otori go crazy that he quoted _"If I can't have her, then no one can."_ Scary, isn't it?.. After three days, the battle ended because Otori had his heart attack when he saw my mother bleeding. Indeed_, the most painful thing is seeing the one you love, love someone else._

Our palace was destroyed, broken glasses can be seen around, river of blood flowing, smokes coming from tanks, grenade, bombs, and more unpleasant things…

"_M-Mother, can y-you hear me?" I called out. She's not responding… "Umm.. F-Father.." I started to panic, I look around to ask for help, but my vision betrayed me. This can't be happening.._

_I heard footsteps coming closer to us "Hurry! The queen is bleeding!" shouted a manly voice. I shut my eyes and cover my face, I felt that they carried my mother, I cry louder at the forming thought in my head 'What if mother died?'_

_Someone pulled me into a tight embrace and rub my back "Princess, don't worry. I'm already here. I'll protect you, Don't be afraid now." I tried to recognize his face, but I can't and with that, I black out._

_The next day, my father promised me something. "My dear Haruka, we will get up. I want you to go to Shining Mansion, I'm sure you'll be safe there. You can't be here, we don't know when will they attack again.I promise to you that we will overcome this challenge." _

"_But…" I tried protesting but my father cut me off "Haruka, you understand the situation right now, am I right?" I simply nodded in response. "You're a good girl, someday, you'll become a Queen.." He smiled weakly at me and pat my head. "Your mother is… alright now… but… there's a limitation."_

You see, I'm working here as a maid. Sigh, its not like I hate it, but I'm having a hard time serving the prince because of.., err, clumsiness?

* * *

I decided to walk around the Mansion to memorize the place… Its been ten years since I started living here but.. I… I'm not yet… familiar with the place

…

"Nanami~!" I started to panic when I heard that familiar voice. _What to do? What to do?_ Before I could turn to face him, he touched my shoulder which made me jump "Ittoki-kun!" He stared at me.. _Is my face dirty? Huh?_

Silence…

"Umm.. What can I do for you?" I asked to break the silence.

"E-eh?" He stammered… "Etto.. Nothing really… How do I say this?" He added. I stared at him in confusion. "Well, I just want some time alone with you."

"W-W-What?!" I asked in shouting tone and it looks like my body reacts on its own, _my body_ threw the tray I'm holding at him and run away. This is embarrassing ! _Forgive me Ittoki-kun!_ I continue to run and unfortunately, I bump into something, _No! Its someone!_ "O-ouch" I shouldn't have act like that infront of Ittoki-kun.. I looked up and saw Ichinose Tokiya picking up his things. He stood up and offer a hand to me, I quickly stand and bow "Hotoni gomene! Ummm.. Excuse me!"

* * *

"AHHHHH!" I shouted as I cover my face with a pillow while lying on my bed. I don't really know how to approach those princes. My vision started to blur, I remembered my parents, and our palace… I wish they're alright now.. I miss them a lot, and the _other guys too._ I'm sure my Father and Mother are working hard! I must work hard too!

_"__Good morning, Shining-san.. I'm Nanami Haruka. Please take a good care of me." I said as I bow my head._

_"__Don't worry Haruka, I will take a good care of you. BUT! When you turn 15, you will be working hereeeee~ Okaaay?" Shining gave me a creepy smile and walk away, he called his servants and ordered them to introduce the princes._

_Princes?_

_"__Princess Nanami, allow me to accompany you." said the maid with pink and curly hair. "Yes please." I replied. _

_We reached the living room and I saw seven boys seating on the couches. The three of them look familiar. A boy with a messy red hair and matching red eyes approached me and "Waaaaa~ you look cute~! Natsuki~! Look at her!" My eyes widened when I felt strong arms wrapped around me. _

_" __I ca-can't breathe! He-Help m-me!" _

_"__Oi! Natsuki! You're too unpleasant! Let her go!" The blonde-haired boy with blue eyes separated me and the boy with green eyes and blonde hair._

_"__My apologies. My name is Shinomiya Natsuki! You're really cute! I can't help myself.." The boy who hugged me said with an energetic voice_

_"__Ittoki Otoya here!" shouted the boy with red hair. _

_"__Kurusu Syo. You can call me Syo" The blond-haired said to me with a smile. That smile.. is somewhat.., familiar to me._

_"__I am Aijima Cecil" My eyes widened when the boy with brown hair took my left hand and kissed it._

_"__Jinguji Ren, my lady" The boy with orange hair took my other hand and kissed it too! I felt blood rushed to my face… I felt a sense of déjá vu. Huh? What am I saying?_

_The boy with blue straight hair pulled Jinguj-sani and Aijima-san away from me and said "Sorry. Hijirikawa Masato is my name." I think I heard that name before..._

_"__Stop acting disgracefully." A cold voice said. I turn and look at the owner of the voice. He also has a blue hair but its messy. "Ichinose Tokiya." I was taken aback at his words. He's really cold isn't he?_

That was our first meeting.

After that, no more meetings. Shining-san assigned some maids to assist me, but now, Shining-san told me to work on my own. No more, assistance from others, No more, childish games.

I turned 15 last two years which means I'm already working here for the past two years… That past two years was… horrible. I didn't know how to wash dishes, wash clothes, and everything, all I know is to take a bath on my own.. Thank goodness, Mr. Kitchen Head, named Hirasawa Yuuto taught me those things.

At first, I don't understand what he was saying, so I always end up tripping and breaking a _lot_ of plates.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

_Haruka's P.O.V._

Today is rest day. I haven't done this in a while… walking under the sun. I feel so refreshed, plus the view here is perfect, you can see the aqua blue lake sparkling because of the bright sky. It reminds me of _someone_.

…

The sky started to become cloudy and dark. Soon, the rain started to pour. I didn't move. Sigh. I thought today's weather was nice.

The rain stopped wetting my clothes, I looked up and to my surprise I saw Ittoki-kun holding an umbrella "What are you doing here? You might get sick." He gave me a concern look. "Let's go. I don't want you to get sick" He suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the mansion. I manage to mumble a small "Thank you." and head towards my room to change my clothes.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V._

Meanwhile…

Ittoki Otoya is in deep thought. He walk down the stairs like a zombie, he nearly fall but he manage to grab the railings. _Phew! That was close._

He saw Tsukimiya Ringo passing by and he quickly rushed to him. "Ringo-sensei!"

Ringo turned to face him "What is it Oto-kun?" he asked.

"Etto, I'm wondering why Nanami is so distant to us… do you know why?" Otoya asked with pleading eyes.

Ringo stared at him amusingly and ask "Say, do you like her?"

_Do I like her? Of course I do! _Otoya thought "Yeah."

"Ohoo~ I see~~ Come here~ come here~" Ringo said playfully. Otoya's eyes sparkled when Ringo whispered something into his ear. "Woah~ That's a great idea!" Otoya jumped and quickly search for Nanami.

* * *

_Haruka's P.O.V_

My body started weakening… "Ha-Ha- Achooooo~!" _Don't tell me I got cold?!_

"Nanami? Are you there?" I heard a knock on followed by another knock, and another knock, and another one, and another… WAIT!

I tried standing up but I fell on the ground. Face first. I feel sluggish, I groan in defeat "Please come in!"

*creaaak*

"Nanami! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" It was Ittoki-kun.

"I-I don't know…"

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V._

"Stay still." Otoya said while cooking something for Haruka…

"Umm.. Ittoki-kun, you don't need to do that, you can just ask Yuuto to take care of me." Otoya stiffened and frown.

"Ittoki-kun, you have classes."

"Ittoki-kun, don't mind me."

"Ittoki-kun, I think I'm fine now."

"ittoki-kun, I know you have a lot of things is waiting for you."

"Ittoki-kun, please don't involve yourself with me."

_That's it! _Otoya lost his patience and pushed Haruka down on her bed. "Ittoki-kun.. Umm"

"Nanami, let me do this for you." Otoya said while pinning down Haruka. He looks like he's about to cry.

"But, I'm already fine now. Its just a simple cold. I just feel sluggish, no more no less… I don't want to be a nuisance." Haruka insisted.

"You're not a nuisance _Haruka!" _Otoya blurted out. Haruka's eyes widened, not because of Otoya's word, but because of something-looking-dead-body behind Otoya.

"W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Haruka started to panic when she saw the _something-looking-dead-body _creepily smile at her. Otoya turned and his mouth hang wide open.

_Its _eyes were unfocused, it has a pale skin and scratches with pusses. One arm is missing. _Yuck._ Haruka pulled Otoya into a tight embrace because of terror and... Instead of being scared, Otoya blush like crazy.

"Haruka! What happened?!" Cecil abruptly opened the door and when he saw the _zombie_ he took a step back "W-W-What is that?!" Cecil pause for a moment and his eyes widened like something came in his head "D-Don't tell me—" Before he could continue his sentence Masato steeped in and grab the _zombie _out of Haruka's room.

* * *

Masato shook his head and pull out something in his pocket, a blue liquid. He splashed it into the _zombie, _and it quickly turned into dust_._ "Tsukimiya. What is the meaning of this?" Masato uttered calmly _as possible._

Ringo popped out of nowhere and laugh awkwardly… "I don't know what you're talking about~" He said playfully.

"Someone could have gotten hurt!" Masato replied calmly _as possible. _

"Of course not~ I take control over that ghoul…" Ringo blurted out "Ooops?" and the he laughed awkwardly, sweating hard.

Masato is now emitting a dark aura. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll explain!" Ringo surrender in defeat.

…

Haruka is still hugging Otoya. It looks like Haruka's cold is now gone.

Silence.

She realized what she was doing and immediately release Otoya. "I'm sorry!"

Otoya stood frozen (laughing to himself, _mentally_), half disappointed, half satisfied. While Cecil hug himself while crying. Soon, they heard footsteps coming closer to Haruka's room. It was Ren, Syo, Natsuki and Tokiya. All of them wear a worried face "What happened?!" They said in unison.

"I'll explain! Waaaaaaa! Help me! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Ma-kun! Don't! Don't! Help me!"Everyone turned to Masato and Ringo passing by. "Oh~ Haru-chan!~" Ringo jumped from Masato's grip and walk towards Haruka and kneel. "I'm so sorry Haruka! Its my fault. Its my fault." Ringo faked tears and Haruka stare at him in confusion, she already forgot what happened earlier.

"Haru-chan!~ Please forgive me!" Ringo whined. Haruka felt obliged and pat Ringo's head. Ringo's eyes widened not expecting what Haruka did and a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks, he immediately gain his composure and hug Haruka to hide his blushing face "But… Ma-kun will punish me!" He whined, playing dumb.

"Hijirikawa-san? Is that true?" Haruka eyed Masato "O-Of course not!" Masato averted his eyes and clench his fist.

…

Everyone is now throwing daggers at Ringo who is still hugging Haruka. "Now, now, release the Lady" Ren said playfully but you can sense an annoyance in his voice.

"Oh right!" Ringo pulled away from Haruka and grab the prince's shirt and dragged the outside the room. Haruka stood alone in her room dumbfounded.

_What happened just now?_ Haruka thought to herself.

Otoya ran back to Haruka and grab her left hand. "Nanami, if you're having a hard time with something, don't hesitate to approach me, Okay?" Haruka's eyes widened then she heard an "EHEM!" behind Otoya.

Otoya rub his head and rephrase his sentence "Don't hesitate to approach _us_, Ne?" Haruka smiled gently at him and she answered a small "Hai!"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

"Eeeeh?! Tsukimiya-sensei has the ability to create ghouls?" I almost fell on my seat because of the information I heard about Tsukimiya-sensei.

Hijirikawa-san called me earlier to discuss some things, that's why we're gathered around the large table. I'm surprised they are _really_ easy to approach.

"Yeah. Me too." Syo-kun said while scratching the back of his head. "Though, I haven't mastered it yet." He added.

"Everyone, rather, every _royalties_ have their own unique ability." Ichinose-san said. _Royalties..? Then that means… Father and Mother...  
_

"Royalties.." I mumbled .

"Right. Only royalties can. For example, King/Emperor, Queen/Empress, Prince, Princess, Duke, Duchess, Count, Countess." Ichinose-san explained.

"As far as I know, Tsukimiya-sensei isn't one of those." I stated.

"Sharp as always." I heard Jinguji-san mumbled something, I'm about to open my mouth when Ittoki-kun said something "Ringo-sensei is a Knight." I focused on Ittoki-kun and ask "Knight?"

"Yeah. He protects the Prince of the Underworld Manor." Hijirikawa-san then eyed Syo-kun. "Shudaaap!" Syo shivered and his cheeks turns red. _Huh?_

I decided not to pay attention to Syo-kun's cheeks and ask Hijirikawa-san instead "Then he's only a guardian without royal blood. Where did he get his abilities?"

"As I was saying, he protects Kurusu, the King of Underworld Palace blessed him with powers so he could do his job." Hijirikawa-san took a sip on his tea and stare at me. _Then Father and Mother have something like that._

"I see." was the only word I can say. _Wait._ "Why Hijirikawa-san and Ichinose-san are the only one who's explaining?" I asked.

Ittoki-kun laughed _awkwardly. _Shinomiya-san pretend to sue his doll. Jinguji-san and Syo-kun whistle. And Cecil-san averted his eyes when I eyed him. No one response.

Silence…

"Umm.., would you mind telling me your abilities?" I asked to break the silence.

"Fire with sword, that's all I can say, hehe" Ittoki-kun flicked his fingers and then a fire formed in his fingers. "Woaah.."

"Potions and guns." My attention focused on Hijirikawa-san and then the tea cup he's holding turned into a gun. "Woaah.."

"Light.." Shinomiya-san raise his hand and a small bright light formed in his hands… "Woaah.."

"Ghouls." Syo-kun drew something on the air and then a ghoul appeared behind him… "Umm…" "Don't worry, its under in my control" He said, then the ghoul disappeared.

"Ice." Jinguji-san eyed on the glass with water and it turned into ice "Woaah.."

"Poison and moving objects." Cecil-san searched for something in his pocket "Ah! Who wants to drink this?" He showed us a small bottle with green liquid, everyone shook their head .. Cecil-san toss the bottle and control it with his hands. "Woaah.."

"Voice." Ichinose-san uttered simply, I was about to go 'Woaah..' when I realized what he said "Wait, What? Voice?" I asked. He nodded and smile at me "Don't worry about it."

_It's the first time I saw Ichinose-san smiled._

* * *

I'm currently washing the dishes we used earlier, the glass accidentally slipped in my hands, I reached my hand to stop the glass from falling and.. _It really stopped!_ *SHATTERS* _Wait, what was that?_

"I saw what happened Princess Haruka~!" I jumped in surprise when I heard Tsukimiya-sensei's voice. He tapped my shoulders and smile at me brightly.

* * *

Tsukimiya-sensei dragged me in a quiet room with a lots of windows and ruffled curtains..

"I didn't know magic really exist." I stated, not until when those princes demonstrated their abilities. Tsukimiya-sensei eyed me intently and I can feel his curiosity growing "Do you want to learn more about it?" He said.

"I'm not sure…" I answered looking at the ground. Tsukimya-sensei clicked his tongue "Would you mind telling me about your past?" _It's the first time I see him serious._

"Before I went here, Raging Empire attacked us. No one won the battle, both properties were damged. My father promised me that they will rebuild our palace." I paused for a moment, I'm actually surprised that I can easily open up with Tsukimiya-sensei. "He also want me to be safe so he sent me here. Before I left our place, he told me not to mention anything about me being a princess except if he/she looks trustworthy." I stare at him "It looks like you already knew because you're Shining-san's assistant."

"So that explains everything." Tsukimiya-sensei said while rubbing his chin. I look at him in confusion "What do you mean sensei?"

"I didn't sense royal blood from you, back then." His blue eyes suddenly turned into a deep violet. _Could it be? _"That was back then, but now, I can sense it. Maybe because your palace was once destroyed and now, its already been rebuild." His eyes revert back to its blue color. _Vampire._

Those guys didn't tell me that vampires really exist. Tsukimiya-sensei isn't a Knight. "Oh~ Don't worry Haru-chan, I don't bite" He smiled at me and that calms me down. I decided to bring back our topic "Are you sure that our palace is alright now?"

He paused for a moment "Hmmmmn, 97%" He said firmly. "97%?" I asked. "There's a possibility that Raging Empire _will_ once again attack your palace. I'm not 100% sure if your palace will be alright." He explained. "Is that so?" I look again at the ground. Tsukimiya-sensei patted my head and leave.

_Wait! He leave me! How can I return to mansion without him?!_

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V._

Haruka managed to return to Shining Mansion because of Ringo's dirty shoes, _she followed it._

The next day, Shining called for the princes and Haruka for a _grand announcement._

"I'm about to announce a big big big news~~!"Shining said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Shining…" Ringo mumbled.

"What is this all about?"Tokiya asked confused.

"Oh~don't worry, don't worry~" Shining said as he jump on histable.

"Just get to the straight point already!" Syo uttered impatiently.

"Now, now~ I want you to attend my Academy! _Tomorrow!~_" Shining announced "Of course~ Including you Haruka" He added and gave everyone a creepy smile then he vanished.

"WHAAAAAT?!"Everyone yelled except for Ren, Tokiya and Ringo.

Ringo hop happily "Don't worry~I already arranged all your things~" He said playfully. "Of course~ Including yours Haruka" He imitated Shining's tone and laugh.

"WHAAAAAT?!" and they let out a yell once _again._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Syo fell on his bed because of the sudden noise he heard "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He said while trying to get up but he slipped and fell again.

...

"OHAYOU-PUUUU~ Today is the start of your classes~!" Ringo jumped in excitement and knock on the door of his students. Everyone fell on their beds, except for Otoya who is sleeping on the carpet because of Tokiya's _punishment_. Syo is the first one who get out of his room and he yelled at Ringo. Ringo only laughed at him because of the saliva on his mouth.

Cecil and Ren was about to punch Ringo (because he destroyed their _handsome sleep_) when Haruka's door open wide. "Tsukimiya-sensei, you don't need to do that." Haruka said while rubbing her eyes. _Moe~_ Natsuki's eyes then sparkled and attacked Haruka.

"_KAWAII DESU KA HARU-CHAN~!"_

* * *

Everyone gape at the paper posted on the double door.

"_Class S:_

_Aijima Cecil  
Hijirikawa Masato  
Ichinose Tokiya  
Ittoki Otoya  
Jinguji Ren  
Kurusu Syo  
Nanami Haruka  
Shinomiya Natsuki_"_  
_

"IS THS TRUE?!" Syo exclaimed with wide eyes, then suddenly, the door burst open revealing Ringo and a man with orange hair and blue eyes. Haruka narrowed her eyes the at other man and *click*

"R-R-Ryuuya?!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes sparkled as she go near Ryuuya. Hyuuga grinned at her and ruffled her hair "Call me Ryuuya-sensei from now own."

Everyone enter the room and Otoya's mouth hang open because of the place's luxury. There's only ten chairs inside the room, a large blackboard, three chandeliers, a shelf with small bottles, and a large round table and chairs with teacups.

"Okay~ Tea first~!" Ringo said happily, ready to sit on the chairs but Ryuuya grab his collar and knock his head.

* * *

"Kindly introduce yourselves" Ryuuya said trying to be formal. "Oh. There's no need for that! They already know each other." Ringo interrupted with an innocent look on his face. Ryuuya emitted a dark aura and *censored*

…

"Kindly introduce yourselves" Ryuuya repeated. He glanced at Otoya signalling him to go first.

"Name's Ittoki Otoya, successor of The Red Tower" Otoya said while smiling brightly which lightened the mood of Ryuuya.

"Ichinose Tokiya. Clarion Castle's Prince." Tokiya looked at everyone with a poker face and then he turned to Haruka and smile.

"My name is Natsuki Shinomiya, Prince of Golden Mount." Natsuki paused for a moment and showed a Piyo-chan plushie "I love cute things~ I also love cooking, baking, chopping, whipping, dicing, slicing, molding, mixing, frying, barbecueing – _blah blah blah blah_"

*BAM! "That's enough!" Ryuuya said while covering his ears and then Natsuki smiled at him before going back to his seat.

"Aijima Cecil. The inheritor of Aganapolis Kingdom" Cecil said casually and sit down. _Gloomy?_

"Hijirikawa Masato. Knights Realm's crown prince." Masato said in monotone and took a glance at Ryuuya and then Ryuuya nodded.

"Jinguji Ren. Amber Palace's crown prince." Ren uttered with the same tone as Masato. He smirked and eyed Masato, Masato gave him a glare in response.

"I'm Kurusu Syo. Underworld Manor's Prince, and please don't get the wrong idea!" Syo eyed everyone "Go Syo-kun!" He heard Ringo cheering for him and then Ryuuya glare at Ringo which made Ringo flinched.

"Last one."

Haruka stood up nervously and look at Ryuuya and Ringo. Ryuuya grinned at her and Ringo gave her a double thumbs-up. "I'm Nanami Haruka. P-P-P-Pr" She gulped and continue "I'm Nanami H-Haruka, P—"

"Haru-chan! You're so cuteeeeeee~" Ringo rushed to Haruka and envelope her with a big hug. "This is a secret between you, me, Ryuuya, Masato, Ren and Shining." He then whispered with a serious tone. Haruka glanced at Ryuuya and she saw him winked at her.

* * *

_Masato's P.O.V._

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiing~!

The bell rang… Its time. I took a glance at Nanami and I arrange my papers, _I need to tell her._

"Haruka. Let's go. I need to talk to you." I turned and _too late_ Ringo's already dragging her out. _That Vampire._

I searched everywhere but I didn't managed to spot them. I leaned against the wall and fan myself. _Hot._ This place is too big for us. There's a total of 57 female/male royals studying here. Speaking of, I thought that vampire and Hyuuga will let the others know that Nanami is a princess, good thing they didn't.

"Sugoiii Haru-chan~!" I heard something coming from the Room 103. I open the door slightly and _Beautiful…_ Nanami is holding a crystal she turned it and it changes its shape, she turned it again and it changed to snow. She toss her hands in the air and snowflakes appeared around Tsukimiya-sensei. She flicked her fingers and the snowflakes changed into balls of fire then she clapped her hands and it disappeared.

"Haru-chan? Where did you learn this?" Ringo asked curiously and then he turn his head to the door _he saw me!_ and smile. I quickly ran and leaned in the wall so I can still hear them.

"Oh. I don't know myself." Nanami answered. _Serves you right Vampire!_

"Say, Hide this for now okay?" Tsukimiya-sensei said. "Oh right! Your father sent you a letter, but its in my office. If you want, I'll say it to you." He added. _He's doing this on purpose. Damn it, he wants me to know it._ "Yes, please."

"Ehem." He cleared his throat "Haruka, I'm sorry." He inserted an _entreating-tone_ or rather annoying tone. "After your graduation, come back home quickly. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." "That is what he said." _Seriously? That's all?_

"Tsukimiya-sensei, I don't understand." Nanami uttered.

...

I arrived at the _Cafeteria. _"Masa! Where did you go?" Ittoki asked me and I shrugged in reponse. Ittoki and Shinomiya are eating, Kurusu is napping, Jinguji is on another table with girls surrounding her and Ichinose is reading a book. I took the seat beside Ichinose and I started reading the books I borrowed from the library earlier.

_Special Ability 101.  
Ancient Powers.  
Young Still Still._

Weird names.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama**_

_**Hoooraaay~ I revised the story. Its better than before. I swear! Haha, please enjoy~  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

_Masato's P.O.V._

Time flies so fast, it's been a week since we started training and studying here. Today, we're out for a special training.

Ittoki stirred and stretched his arms and yawned "Where are we?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. "We're riding a carriage." Ichinose answered. I looked down again to continue my reading, I thought it will be quiet but Kurusu grumbled about riding a carriage "Why didn't we ride a van instead? So hoot!"

Royalties like us must ride a vehicle like this because it is more convenient according to Shining-san. Our system here is very simple, there's a total of 40 pair of Kings and Queens are scattered all over the country, every Kingdom has a purpose, they guard a specific area with their powers. Normal people didn't know that magic actually exist because the famous Illusionist, King Clarion made a barrier to avoid conflicts. We don't know what will happen if ordinary people learn magic.

According to book I have read, in the previous era all of the people know how to use their own abilities. They have different levels, the other were strong and the rest were weaklings. Because of insecurities, those who were weak come up to an evil plan, _kill them._ I shivered at the thought.

I remembered the day when the Raging Empire attacked the Crystal Palace, the elderly said that we shouldn't concern ourselves to them. Father were very strict, he wouldn't let me go outside the Realm. That day, my brain kept thinking about Nanami. Yes, we've met before, at the Masquerade Ball my parents arranged to celebrate my birthday. I really don't like too many people so I sneaked out, that was the time I saw Jinguji playing with the water, he invited me to join him so I did. We heard a cry coming from the bridge so we decided to go there. We saw a girl in a white dress and white mask curling up in the edge of the bridge _"Angel"_ said Jinguji, we approached her and she said that her name is Nanami Haruka and she's missing.

After that day, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

"FINALLY!" I jumped in surprise when Kurusu suddenly yelled. It looks like we have finally arrived at our destination. Goldentrot Forest.

"Dame Yukine at your service, Princes." A woman bowed infront of us. She has a silver hair and eyes, she wears a violet cloak symbolizing that she is a Knight. That reminds me, where is that pink-haired Kinght?

"No need for formalities." Jinguji smiled tapped the woman's shoulder. His smile suddenly disappeared and turn into a scowl. "CATCH THAT MAN WITH A SACK! HURRY!" Kurusu yelled again. I turn to where he is pointing and I saw Tsukimiya-sensei holding a sack, he looks like he's in pain, he has a bruise on his left cheek and he doesn't wear his curly wig today. He noticed us and his eyes widened. "GAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. What the hell is happening to him? Yukine followed Kurusu's order and she grabbed the sack and untie it.

"GAAAAAH! Not my clothes! I'm going to die! I'm not using an anti-UV rays today!" Oh. I get it now.

"Tsukimiya-sensei!" Nanami came rushing in and she pour water to Tsukimiya-sensei's head. Wait. Nanami's here too?!

* * *

"Shining-san asked me to go with Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei so I did." Nanami explained to us. It's almost night time, everyone are sitting on the longue while Yukine stood at the side of Nanami. Tsukimiya-sensei is now resting in his room, even though he's a dhampir, he could not stay too long under the sun.

"Wait! You mean Hyuuga-sensei is here too?" Kurusu asked excitedly. "Yes." Haruka answered, then Kurusu bolted out of the room.

"So, what are you doing here Lady?" Jinguji asked while twirling a rose in his hands. Where did he get that?! "I am tasked to train here." Nanami response.

"Say, Nanami, what is your ablity?" Ittoki asked. These past days guys started to get suspicious because they all thought that Nanami is just a normal person, Cecil even tried peeked on her room while she was changing clothes, fortunately I caught before he could do so. Jinguji told me not to worry about those things because Shining-san will do something about it.

"My ability?" Nanami tilted her head to the side and turned at the back to check if there is someone behind her, she started fidgeting so I decided to speak "You don't need to kn—" Jinguji cut me off "Why are you curious?" Ittoki defensively shook his head, my eyes caught Shinomiya. Shinomiya has been acting weird these past few days, since we started to attend Shining Academy to be exact.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V._

The next day, Haruka woke up early, she tried producing a crystal out of nowhere and she did! She focused on the crystal and it melted.. "Woah…" She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Haru-chan." A voice called her out, the melted crystal suddenly disappeared _Where did it go?_ "Haru-chan, let's go. Breakfast's ready." She turned and saw Ringo smiling gently at her.

* * *

"First activity… contest~ Four on four~!" Ringo chirped. Everyone is now on the ground. Yukine is watching from a far and Hyuuga is arranging something. The boys stared at Ringo in confusion "Four on four? What kind of contest?" Ringo paused for a moment an laugh. "VOLLEYBALL!" He exclaimed pulling a volleyball out of nowhere. "That… are you kidding me?" Ichinose asked frowning in annoyance. "We aren't in the beach to do such activity." He added.

"Gah! Who said volleyball is only for beach? Ne, Haru-chan?" Ringo objected and turned to Haruka who is sparkling while watching Hyuuga arrange the net. Ringo chuckled upon seeing Haruka "So? Any complaints?" He asked the boys and they averted their eyes surrendering in defeat.

…

"Saa… Team A, Haru-chan, Ren-kun, Cecil-chan ,and Oto-kun. Team B, Syo-chan, Na-chan, Tokiya-chan and Ma-kun~!" Ringo jumped happily while announcing the teams. A thought from in his head which made him sad _I wish I could play._

.

.

.

Team A is winning… Syo is now upset…"Gaaaah! Masato you suck!" exclaimed Syo while crushing the ball in his hands. Haruka chuckled and stuck her tongue out. _That is not Nanami _Syo thought to himself.

Syo threw the ball roughly and it headed towards Haruka. "HEADSHOT!" A voice exclaimed and then Haruka fell on the ground with her eyes swirling. "Nanami!/Haruka!/Lady!" The boys rushed to Haruka and check if she's alright.

"Rrrrrr.." the smell of rotten body spread around them. "Yuck. What was that?" Syo covered his nose and look around, then his eyes widened upon seeing a horde of ghouls. "G-G-G-G-G- Stay away!" Syo crawl back and the others look at him in confusion... Syo pointed at the ghouls behind them and they turn around only to see nothing.

"What are you talking about Ochibi-chan?" Ren asked Syo with puzzled look while lifting up the unconscious Haruka.

"Grrrrrrrr..." A grumble echoed. Ringo's eyes widened.. "COME OUT!" He shouted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so disappointed" A voice laughed maniacally and a shadow appeared behind Ringo. "ATTACK!"

The ghouls become visible and they grab Ringo's arms and legs. "Omae!" Syo crawled and grab the nearest metal and throw it to Masato but a ghoul grab it and use to knock off Hyuuga. "Grrr! What are you guys doing?! This is not a training!" Ringo tried to use his abilities but he can't. He doesn't plan on this thing, he started to worry about Haruka's safety, he tried to struggle but the ghouls were holding him tightly _Yuck._

"HUH? This is not a training?" Otoya suddenly yelled and he started to panic, he tried producing fire but it turned out to be very very small fire. They all thought that this is a part of training. Syo crawled again but a ghoul stepped on his hands. Tokiya gathered all his strenght for the blast he is about to use but another ghoul clutched his throat. Masato and Cecil searched for their poisons but their bottles are on the resthouse. Natsuki stand frozen unable to sink in the happenings in his head. Yukine only watched them, the guys asked her for help but she didn't response. The ghouls aren't attacking Haruka and Ren much to Ringo's relief. Ren wears a poker face but you can tell that he is nervous.

"Mnmmm.. Where am I?" Haruka suddenly stirred and Ren put her down she rubbed her eyes and yawned..

...

...

...

"WAAAAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" She exclaimed upon realizing what situation she is in... Hyuuga is unconscious, Syo is using his strength to get out of the ghoul's grip, ghouls surrounds Ringo, Tokiya is choking, Otoya is running away, the ghouls cornered Masato and Cecil, Ren is wearing a poker face and Natsuki didn't move.

She noticed a shadow behind Ringo and it turned out to be a small person with silver hair and eyes. It signaled her to use something sharp to shoot the ghouls. _Right! _She focused on producing a crystal and this time with a sharp end. She managed to do it and she manipulated the crystal with the use of her hand, the crystal passed through the ghouls and it immediately turned into ashes.

*clap clap clap* "Good job Princess Haruka." The silver-haired person became more visible, he bowed and smirk "Fancy meeting you here."

The guys are still in the state of shock. Ringo collapsed because of too much exposure to the sun. The boy look around and frown "You guys are really idiots." He turned his gaze to Haruka and smile. Haruka stared at the boy with confused expression. The boy took her hand and kissed it. "I am your fiancee, Mikado Nagi."

"What?" Was the only word Haruka could utter.

...

...

...

"NO WAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama**_

_**Guest-chan: Woo, sankyuu! I cannot...(speechless)  
**_

_**I post the chapter before editing it, gahaha.. I wanted to continue the chapter but... XD . Thank you to the people who added this story to their favorites and follow list. **__**See ya next chapter. **__**Thank you again!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

Nagi laughed maniacally while holding his stomach while the others are banging their head on the floor, Cecil already fainted.

Yukine cannot take it anymore, she decided to come closer to the group and she pulled Nagi's left ear making him cry in pain "Fuh! That hurts one-chan!" He complained. "That's for being a brat—" Yukine turned to the princes and bowed politely "I apologize for my brother's rudeness. And, Princess, don't worry, this kid aint your fiancée."

Haruka sighed in relief. No one uttered a word….

…

"P-P-PRINCESS?!"

Nagi blinked and laughed again "How come you didn't know?!" He slapped the backs of the boys one by one. "Did you know, that being an airhead isn't good for your head?" He said while putting his index finger under his chin. He stared at the boys for a minute and cling at Haruka "Princess Haruka is the next Queen Ruler and you guys—" He pointed at them "Will be my slave! Muahahaha—" Yukine slapped the back of Nagi's head which made him stumble and fall on the ground. Face first.

"The second one isn't true. We received a notice from the minister" Yukine pulled out a scroll. "Nanami Haruka has been nominated to be the next Queen Ruler. Ittoki Otoya, Jinguji Ren, Shinomiya Natsuki, Hijirikawa Masato, Kurusu Syo, Ichinose Tokiya and Aijima Cecil will be her accompany." She said.

"Though, the notice we received was sent 10 years ago… Okay—" Yukine cleared her throat "Each one of you will be staying here."

"This is the third time! What the?!" Syo protested.

"Baka! This is for your own safety. The bastard Eiichi is already making his move, do you want to die already?" Nagi rolled his eyes and walk away.

"Can we discuss this atleast inside, Yukine?" Haruka asked softly, a lot of thoughts were running in her mind.

* * *

"You didn't know that Haruka is a princess? That's….. unbelievable." Yukine gasped. They were now inside the rest house. Ringo and Hyuuga are sleeping while hugging each other and Nagi took a picture of them.

"No one told us." Tokiya said with dead serious expression.

"You didn't asked us." Ren said wearing his smirk. Masato elbowed him knowing that Tokiya will be mad.

"GHK!" A familiar voice yelped. "HELP MEEEEEE!" Everyone rushed to where the voice is coming from.

…

"Tsukimiya-sensei?" Haruka blinked upon seeing what situation Ringo and Hyuuga is in. Hyuuga is hugging Ringo tightly with his shirt slipping and Ringo who is almost half naked. Masao immediately covered Haruka's eyes "What are you two doing?"

"Oops? We shouldn't disturb them." Ren said playfully. Nagi butt in and he tucked Ringo's pants and it fall off "I can't breathe…" Ringo used his manly voice and his eyes turn to red then he collapsed.

"What was that?" Syo's left eye also turns to red. "Ochibi-chan?" Ren pulled Syo and looked at his eyes.

"Thought your about to kiss." Nagi blurted out. Upon hearing what Nagi said, Syo pushed Ren away and hold the ground with one hand. "Shit is about to happen."

"U-Um.. whoever it is… can you please take off your hands?" Haruka suddenly spoke out. "S-suma." Masato immediately snapped his hands away.

The ground slowly cracked. A pale hand appeared between the cracks and light suddenly enveloped the place. "I can't see!" Cecil shouted. Soon, the light becomes normal. A tall slender man stood infront of them.

"Kira!" Nagi jumped happily and hugged the so-called Kira. "You had an awesome entrance!~" Nagi said.

"Grrr! I'm losing my temper! We hadn't discuss everything yet!" Yukine stomped her feet and walk away. "Don't worry, she's bipolar." Nagi giggled and cling to Kira. "By the way, this is Sumeragi Kira. He doesn't talk much and his role will be… err—" Nagi paused and looked up "He is going to be my wife~! Ne, Kira?"

…

The next thing I knew is that Nagi collapsed. rather died.

"As I was saying earlier. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. and You. Okay. All of _you._ Will be staying here. The reason? Well, I know all of you weren't aware that 'Destroyer' really exist." Yukine said while crossing her arms.

"That's old." Syo rolled his eyes "A lot of destroyers are in Underworld Manor."

"No. I mean the Lord Destroyer.." Yukine said. "Meh. The bastard Eiichi is the Lord Destroyer." She added.

"What is so great about him?" Masato asked. "He already destroyed the Shining Mansion and Saotome Academy." She replied.

"So that explains everything. But, aren't you taking too much risk to keep us safe? As far as I know, building this kinds of buildings needs a lot of money." Tokiya stated. Yukine paused and stared at him for a minute. "No worries. You guys are wealthy anyways." She said which made everyone deadpan.

"Can I ask you a personal question Yuki-chan?" Natsuki raised his hand "Go on."

"Well, you were acting politely earlier and now, etto.. you're acting casually now." Natsuki bluntly said. "What's the question?" Yukine raised his eyebrow.

"Ah. Nevermind."

"You guys are supposed to protect Princess Haruka. Ringo and Hyuuga will be your teachers. Nagi and Kira are spies sent by the Minister."

"And you are?" Cecil asked.

"I am a Knight."

"Oh come on. We already know that." Ren wiggled his eyebrows.

"I already told you, I am a Knight."

"Yukine… You are a Lord Knight, am I correct?" Haruka said. Yukine gasped.. she sighed and nod silently. "Every knight has a freedom to explore the world and serve the higher ranks.. Um.. do you know who is the other Lord Knight?" Haruka asked politely. Yukine paused for a moment and opened her mouth but Nagi popped out of nowhere and hugged Yukine tightly "My onee-chan is wonderful right? She can easily kill 'ya~ The other Lord Knight is Kurosaki Ranmaru, don't you think they suit each other~? Waaaah~" In a snap, Nagi died again.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru huh? Sounds familiar." Ren put his hands under his chin. He looked at Yukine who is slowly turning into red. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I –" Yukine really looked like a tomato. She cleared her throat and inhale and exhale. "Fuh. Ittoki Otoya. What are you thinking? Marrying Princess Haruka in the future?!" Yukine shouted at Otoya turning her anger to him.

"I-I-I wasn't th-thinking o-of a-anything!" Otoya stammered. "Don't fool me!" Yukine grabbed Otoya's collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're being sadistic!" Syo shouted and pulled Yukine away then she fainted, luckily Cecil catched him before she fall on the floor.

"I think she's inlove." Ren smirked and walk away.

"Ara~ We have visitors~" A small voice squeaked. "What's that?!"

Someone tugged Natsuki pants and he looked down. "CUTIES~!" A small creature with large eyes and large stomach hopped happily.

"Princess Haruka~! You're really gorgeous in personal!" Another one voiced out. Haruka blushed in response an kneel. "A-arigatou."

"_Is it only me or everyone seems to know Nanami?"_ Tokiya thought.

* * *

_**I'm not good at English so if you find any grammar mistakes and wrong spellings, kindly inform me. **_

_**Seriously, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Muahahaha~  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

Nanami Haruka wandered around the rest house it looks so simple with its wooden decorations. She sighed heavily as she recalls what happened. She decided to sit down on a nearby couch. She cried inside her room last night, but now she feels a lot of better. Being a Queen Ruler is a heavy responsibility. When she was at the academy, she learned that in the ancient time a warrior named Queen Ruler locked all the Destroyers in the Underworld Manor. Destroyers are the one who (obviously) destroy everything they want while the _Lord Destroyer_ erases the existence of everything he wants. They want to hurt the innocent people that different kingdoms protected for so long, the reason why they want to do that is still unknown, but, one thing is for sure, destroyers must be killed.

Her chest felt heavy. To add the fact that her father did not inform her of this thing makes it even more depressing. _Maybe there's a reason behind it. I should not be depressed abuot it._ She thought to herself while shaking her head. _I know that Obaa-chan is always watching me from heaven, I should do my best starting this today._ She displayed a determined face and stood up to return at her room.

"Wait… Where is my room again?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Onee-chan! Would you like a cup of coffee? It's delicious!" Nagi smiled widely while poking his sister.

"Nagi, I'm not in the mood." Yukine replied coldly. She sat next to Kira and grabs a sandwich. "But, onee-chan, don't you think Kurosa—" Before Nagi could finish his sentence Yukine shot him with a knife, luckily he avoided it.

"Woah there~" Nagi raised his two hands in surrender "I promise I won't mention that name again. Never ever." He uttered.

The slimy creature popped out of nowhere and hopped at Kira's lap. "Nyaa~ I'm here to announced that Ringo-chan and Hyuuga-kun is now alive~" Its big eyes is now filled with horror " 'Prepare to die' Hyuuga-kun quoted that, and I think they're hunting Nagi-chan"

After finishing the sentence, a loud crash echoed around the whole place. The walls began to crack and soon it was destroyed completely. Dust surrounded the place. Two shadows behind the dust appeared. As the dusts slowly disappear, the two shadows become visible and it happen to be Ringo and Hyuuga wearing a deadly expression.

"Ne, why don't you sit down and have a breakfast with us?" Nagi forced a smile. Nagi tilted his head to the side only to see that Yukine and Kira are now gone. "I-I mean with me…" Nagi corrected.

* * *

"Eh? Nani? What is that?" Haruka stopped upon hearing the loud noise. She immediately rushed to where it is coming from.

…

She frowned upon seeing Ringo and Hyuuga pulling Nagi's hair. "What are you doing?" She asked, the three abruptly turned their heads to Haruka. Hyuuga clicked his tongue mumbling 'You're lucky' while Ringo showed his fangs and bite Nagi's wrist.

Nagi released a soft moan. "You bastard! You should be shouting in pain!" Hyuuga slapped Nagi's back.

Haruka tilted her head to side while frowning. She can't understand what is happening infront of her. Hyuuga seemed to notice it and approach Haruka. "Don't worry, this is payback time. Tsukimiya's power drained so he needs a Duke's blood."

* * *

"Ne, ne, Tokiya, I'm thirsty." Otoya poked Tokiya's side. They are in their room, Otoya is playing video games early in the morning while Tokiya is still on his bed.

"mrrrrnmrrn" Toki mumbled under the bed sheets.

* * *

"JINGUJI! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Masato crawled and cover his eyes.

"Ara? I sleep naked. You're like a teenager school girl" Ren smirked and come closer to Masato.

"I'll kill you if you try to take another step." Masato warned but Ren did, that's why their whole become a mess.

* * *

Syo slowly walked towards the sleeping Satsuki. He tried his best not to wake him… He was about to put on Natsuki's glasses but Satsuki eyes opened widely.

"Gaaaaaah!" Syo shrieked because Satsuki pulled him closer and whisper soft but intense words to his ear "I hate people who disturb someone else sleep."

* * *

Cecil curled up while sobbing in his bed. _It's lonely. _He thought.

* * *

Yukine and Kira walked down the hallway. "Kira. What are you?" Yukine asked.

"Human." Kira replied.

"Okay." Yukine sweatdropped and continue to walk, Kira only followed her.

* * *

_2:00 o'clock in the Afternoon_

"Meh. What is that?" Syo stared lamely at the things in front of them. He immediately receive a slap from Yukine. The eight princes, Haruka and Yukine are standing inside a warehouse with full of extraordinary weapons.

Yukine puts her hands in her hips and chin up proudly "Those are weapons I made." She said. "You can chose whatever you want from them." She added.

Syo sat down and poked the metals. Something catches his attention and he immediately grabbed it. "Cool." He stared at it in awe. A black bow with red gems and spiky ends is his type.

"You can have it." Yukine said. Cecil stared closer at one thing. "I should call it Nirvana." He stated while running a finger at a staff with a dream catcher at the end.

"This looks weird." Otoya pulled a guitar but surprisingly "It's a sword." He uttered.

Yukine throws a small metal at Masato and he immediately catches it. It suddenly turned into a blue gun with darker blue gems. "That is from Knight's Realm." Yukine said while pointing at the gun.

Yukine handed Ren a staff but Ren refused, but Yukine forced him to take it so he did. A staff with white handle and a super big round crystal at the end.

Natsuki pulled out a bow, its ends were glowing yellow like a thunder, while Tokiya pulled out a Cat pin which surprised everyone.

"I didn't know you like cats Tokiya." Otoya said while laughing in between.

But, what surprised them the most, is that, something floats and headed towards Haruka. Haruka grabbed it and mumbled a soft '_Seraphim_'.

* * *

_**Running out of ideas. XD Sorry for the lame chapter. **_

_**Gonna work hard next time. Ja ne!  
**_


End file.
